The present invention relates to a one-piece insulating part such as a plastic one-piece insulating part. More particularly, the present invention relates to an injection-molded part having at least one plastic-part side on which at least two printed conductors are arranged.
An insulating part is disclosed, for example, in European Patent Document No. EP-O 465 692 A1. The type of insulating part disclosed in this reference is also used as a rear panel for a housing in the case of a programmable controller (SIMATIC S5-95 U) of Siemens AG.
When higher voltages (for example, 230 V) are used, it is necessary to space the printed conductors relatively far apart from one another in order to adhere to prescribed voltage clearances between adjacent printed conductors and soldering eyes. Therefore, due to electrical safety codes, the circuit substrate can only be utilized to a considerably lesser extent than would otherwise be allowed by component-inserting or printed-circuit engineering. Consequently, it would be beneficial to enable components, printed conductors, and soldering eyes to be arranged more closely together in order to better utilize the available space.
Furthermore, in the case of electronic modules, the problem of electric shielding arises, either with respect to emitted or immitted electromagnetic spurious radiation. Therefore, a need has arisen in order to develop a way to simply shield modules or module parts.